elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allies for Bruma
How do you get the Imperial City to send allies? Jauffre specifically mentioned talking to the Elder Council, but I don't know how to do that. Any help would be appreciated. --Norseman 01:27, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Head to the center tower place, and Chancellor Ocato will be wandering inside the large room. But, he can't send people to help you anyway, so you could actually pass on going there. 02:00, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Towns Added City to Guard additions to the defense of Bruma, also added another small note, remove if you wish. What about guilds? It mentions the guilds helping you. But how? -They don't, looked into it myself, they don't awknowledge Aid For Bruma. Cheydinhal has a bug during the main quest Allies for Bruma where I killed the son of the count which he was in my line of fire.I can't seem to fix this bug. :It's not a bug. You can kill him, you just won't get a reward from his father afterward, IIRC. \*\ Hellhound43 17:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) He won't talk to me because I closed a gate near his city and won't talk about Allies for Bruma.Sign by ShakenMike ay 6:07pm :That's ok, you don't need to get all of the counts anyway, it just makes the quest slightly harder in the end. \*\ Hellhound43 18:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Ok thanks and thats all for now. Sign by ShakenMike at 7:27pm Strange Bugs The 1st one is, I am a fairly prolific mass murderer in my file (520 infamy (~550 murders)), and early on I completely wiped out the bravil guard. But when I asked the count of bravil for aid he said he couldnt, as his captain was dead, so I executed him as a traitor (:D). Unfortunately now it says I need to talk to him, and when I enter the bravil castle private chambers my game crashes. The 2nd is that it says chancellor ocato is in the sewers through the grate near rindirs staffs, but when I go in there it says hes back out the grid I came in through, when I go back out it says hes in the grid again (it goes on like this) occasionally it will say hes in the palace but when I go there hell be in the grid again. How do I end this quest early? as I think it will bypass my problems, just talk to jauffre?195.171.111.194 04:03, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I would imagine that simply talking to Jauffre again will end the quest early, as it's optional (I think) to actually go out and call for help. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:48, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Allies For Bruma Once I have closed the oblivion gate, i was give the quest, Allies for Bruma once I have accepted the quest all the NPC every where will say this sentance "why do you disturb ? I must free the shrine so that i can sleep. It has been so long since i have slept" What does this mean i cannont complete any quest at all ?? please help Edit: This is a glitch stemming from the Kvatch Aftermath mod. Here is the solution: Before going to speak to Jauffre to start the Allies for Bruma quest, as your journal will direct you to do, speak to Martin first. he will mention the Armor of Tiber Septim and direct you to Jauffre. Only then should you speak to Jauffre, who will give you both the Allies quest and the Blood of the Divines quest at once. All NPCs who are not involved in those quests will now say the "Why do you disturb me" line, but you can still speak normally to the NPCs involved in the new quests. Be sure to go to Sancre Tor and finish the quest first, allowing the dead blades to Save the Shrine. Then all will return to normal. This quest is evil Your telling me that I will have to go to each city and close these gates....agh...so long...anyway i went to chorrol first and when I went in there were multiple towers..agh..why, which one am I supposed to enter...this is annoying haha..i'm taking a break from the main quest line... :What's wrong was making the quest more challenging? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well, either you could just a) talk to Jauffre again and skip the quest (it is optional, after all), making the Defense quest way harder, or you could suck it up and deal with them. As for which tower to enter in "multiple tower-portals", I think I have found out how it works. First, look up and see if bridges are connecting the towers. If they do, you're gonna have to go through them all (no problem, minor towers sometimes don't even keep enemies!). If the gate is broken, towers with "keep" and "shrine" in the name are just a waste of time. If there's a wargate outdoors, you need to enter "The Blood Well" towers, go up to the top, and use the gate control to gain access to the main tower, which always has a door named "The Tower Portal" and have odd names themselves, like "The Gore Steeple" or otherwise unpleasant sounding names. From my experience, that's pretty much how Oblivion towers seem to work. Good luck! And don't forget to sign your comments!TheNiceNightmare (talk) 12:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) War Gate in the Bravil Gate? How to you open it? go to the very top of the tower where the cage for prisoners usually is and there is a switch there to open the war gate. okay so i just finished the last city gate you have to close and i talked to the count and he thanked me but theres nothing after that. i completed the quest "allies for bruma" but now theres nowhere else to go and the story just stops! idk what im supposed to do< who im supposed to talk to, or anything! You are supposed to get the armor for martin and then he will tell you what to do!